Perfect Life
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: "He never asks about you. He will, I'm sure, if he gathers news that you are either dying or dead." Mikan gave him a small smile as he held her hand. "I know, Ruka. I know."


**Perfect Life**

**Summary: **"He never asks about you. He will, I'm sure, if he gathers news that you are either dying or dead." Mikan gave him a small smile as he held her hand. "I know, Ruka. I know."

**Author's note: **For Nogi Ruka. :) because I realized that not all of us gave you that much importance as Natsume's rival for Mikan's love. This one is for you.

Edited some parts, I just want to cringe whenever I read the stories I've written years back.

-o-

"Did he ask about me, Ruka?" Sakura Mikan's amber eyes were full of sorrow as they drank their afternoon tea in his own house over-viewing the vast edo-bay(Tokyo bay). He forced himself not to meet her gaze as he ran a hand through his neat blond locks. Deciding to joke about it, he said whatever came into his mind first.

"He never asks about you. He will, I'm sure, if he gathers news that you are either dying or dead." He laughed for good measure as he stared at her.

Mikan looked tired, she looked several years older and her self-esteem was down. He loved the old Mikan. He wanted the old Mikan. If only he could wipe her tears away, hold her, take her away to start anew life he would have. He wondered why he let Natsume have her; he wondered why she agreed to marry him in the first place in exchange of this miserable life she is in. He held her hand in his and sighed.

"I know, Ruka. I know."

"Want to grab a bite?

"I can't, Ruka. I have to go home."

"There isn't a husband waiting there for you. Why do you even bother?"

A small, sad smile appeared on her lips. "I just want to go home and rest."

Ruka shook his head, "Fine. I'll give you a ride home."

She waved a hand dismissively, "I'm fine. I can go home by myself. I am a big girl, Ruka."

He agreed and let her have her way. Minutes later Imai Hotaru's name blared in his screen, Ruka frowned and took it. It was rare for Hotaru to call him, he wondered why. "Hello?"

"Nogi, come here quickly. Mikan—she's been in an accident. Just come here now."

The call ended with a click in his ear. Mikan had been in an accident. She is in the hospital now. Unconscious, almost dead, almost not breathing. Mikan is almost dying.

He may have spoken too soon.

-o-

It had been two weeks since he last visited and no improvements were taken note of. Imai Hotaru had been visiting almost everyday, keeping an eye on Mikan. Holding her hand, talking to her doctors. Keeping everyone busy. He prayed that whenever he visits will be the day she would open her eyes and see him. And now is the time: Hotaru called him to inform him that Mikan is wide awake and functioning now. She had been awake for some hours now. Alone in her bed, frightened probably and he knows that she needs him. Now.

He took in a deep breath as he held the doorknob. Hotaru told him to come immediately because she had a meeting to go to and he had never been more nervous.

He stepped into her room with a soft click of the door behind him. Sakura Mikan sat there in her bed, her eyes glued on the television as TVD aired. She appeared not to notice him as he stepped nearer.

"Hi." He said softly, a grin breaking on his face. She turned to face him with a surprised expression. A mist was suddenly in her eyes as a frown appeared on her face. She is trying to remember him—his name, who he is to her life.

_Retrograde amnesia, a common side-effect of head injuries, concussions, hemorrhages or any of the sort. I told her who she is, who I am and who you are…_

How about Natsume?

_I'd rather not. It's better this way._

"Hi, Ruka." She greeted him. He stared at her form, clad in her hospital gown with a bandage around her head. For a newly recovered person with pain still in her body, she looked peaceful and contented.

_You can take her away. We'll hold Natsume up. You can live your life together happily, Nogi. I want to see her happy. Take care of her. Take her with you._

A new life… a perfect life… he smiled at Mikan's crooked one as she fiddled with her hands. She looked innocent and trusting, she is a new person. And he is too. He can do it—he can do it with her. They are new people and the can start an new life over.

A new life with her.

-o-

A knock on the door broke Mikan and Ruka away from their little sparring. With a soft giggle, she pulled herself out of Ruka's grasp and made her way towards the door. "Stop it, Ruka! Someone's at the door!"

He barked out a laugh as he straightened himself up, "Okay, okay. Remember this: I am going to avenge myself later on."

She giggled at him and then pulled their door open, "Very funny Ruka." She turned her attention towards the person on their doorstep. Her heart skipped a beat as amber eyes met crimson.

"Hey."

-o-

"Hey."

Mikan blinked twice and stared at the man in front of her. He looked like he was from somewhere else, somewhere far. He sported a nervous smile on his pale face, his crimson eyes narrowing every moment as his hands shoved themselves in and out of his pockets. He had messy raven hair and a lean body underneath his business suit. She felt a smile tug on her lips as she said, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes," he breathed out immediately, "I—does Ruka live here?"

Mikan smiled more, "Yes. Ruka Lives here. Uh, come in—umm…"

"Natsume." He supplied for her, "Hyuuga Natsume." She motioned him to come inside as she walked into their living room. Ruka was sitting on the couch his eyes on one of the animal magazines delivered earlier. He looked up and smiled, "Mail?"

"No." Mikan said slowly, "Your friend is here," Ruka frowned at her, "Hyuuga Natsume."

Ruka never felt more scared in his life.

-o-

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at Natsume after he herded Mikan inside the kitchen to make them tea and get some biscuits for the guest. He strode towards him and frowned, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are the two of you." He snapped, "Imagine my surprise when I went home and found out that my wife left me for you—for a new life with her boyfriend." He sneered.

Ruka released a sigh and held his arm, "She's happy here."

He snorted, "She doesn't belong here. You gave up everything to be with her?"

"That is because I love her. I love her more than you did. Wait—you've never loved her even. Why are you here?"

"To get back what is mine."

"And make her _miserable_?" He scoffed, "No way Natsume. I won't let you have her."

"I can sue you."

"She signed the divorce papers before her accident. Don't tell me you haven't signed them yet. You wanted to get rid of her, you wanted her dead. She isn't in your life anymore. Why bother go here and take her away from me?"

"Take away something you never even had? Not even yours?" Natsume mocked. "She is my wife and she belongs to me."

"How about Luna? Are you still seeing her?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has. I will not give her to you if you intend to just keep her as a trophy wife. I would not let you treat her like a dog again. She deserves love. I've been there for her for years when you are gone. I have loved her for so long. I deserve her. I deserve everything."

"She doesn't know me."

"Do you think that even if I tell her everything about you she would choose to go back to you? Be happy I didn't tell her anything about you. About who you are, about how you treat her, about what you do to her. Face it, its better this way."

"It's better this way because your fantasies are fulfilled because of your lies."

"I lie for her." Ruka breathed out, "I lie for her happiness."

"Then this whole thing is just a made-up story, and it will not have a happy ending. I am taking her away from you."

"You can't." Ruka laughed at him, "You're too late."

"I can be persuasive Ruka. You know that."

"She's pregnant." Ruka said with a straight face. "We're going to have a family." After saying that, Natsume saw red as his eyes narrowed.

"You bastard, Ruka!" he exclaimed, fisting his shirt in his hand as he backed him up against the wall. "She's _my_ wife—how could you—how could you—"

"_Wife_?" Ruka said lowly, "Three years and now is the only time you think of her as your wife? She doesn't know you any longer. She is with me as you can see. She will never come back to you."

"_She's mine_." He growled, "She is my wife."

"You don't love her! She spent all her life locked up inside her room—in your house, waiting for a man who doesn't love her. Waiting for you—longing for a husband she wants—longing for a husband who was never there in the first place. She was _never_ happy with you, Natsume. She deserves so much better. She deserves _me_." he spat out.

The next thing she saw when she walked into the hall was seeing Ruka sprawled on their floor with Natsume standing before him a fierce expression on his face. One moment she was inside the kitchen preparing tea, the next moment she heard something hit the wall or the floor and finding Ruka down.

"Ruka!" She exclaimed, immediately dropping to the floor to cradle his face in her hands. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted at Natsume. She touched his cheek and Ruka winced. She turned to glare at Natsume, who stood by their door, unmoving at the sight in front of him. She met his crimson eyes and bellowed, "Leave right now, Hyuuga-san. You have no right to do that. Leave before I call the police." Natsume didn't move, instead he kept his eyes trained on the two of them. His eyes held so many emotions in them that Mikan could not decipher which is which. Anger, hurt, sorrow… she wanted to know why he had so many emotions in his.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get you anything? What's wrong with him? Why did he punch you?" She asked concernedly.

Ruka averted his gaze from her and swatted her hand, "I'm fine," Ruka told her, ignoring her other questions. "I'm okay."

Mikan desperately wanted to believe him as she stared at their front door that was slammed moments ago. She wonders who Hyuuga Natsume really is and wonders what his role in their life could be.

-o-

Days after the incident with Ruka's friend, Mikan noticed that he turned apprehensive and agitated whenever. He looked tired most of the days, his eyes having that dazed look, his attention shifted away. She tried talking to him about what he is feeling but all he did was shrug and walk away from her, ignoring her completely. He turned his whole attention to his pets and others' pets. That's why Mikan decided to cook his favorite food to get his mood up. A brooding and gloomy Ruka isn't a pretty sight for her. She stepped out of the grocery when she heard someone call her name.

"Mikan!"

Mikan turned around to see a familiar face. Her forehead creased slightly as she halted. Ruka's so-called friend, Hyuuga Natsume, was running towards her clad in his business suit and a smile on his deviously handsome face. She forced a bright smile at him. "Hyuuga-san. How—_charming_ to see you here."

Natsume sucked in a deep breath, "Look, I am sorry I lost my temper last time I visited. I shouldn't have punched Ruka, but everything just—"

"No need to explain," She interjected, "just don't do it again. Normally I am not this forgiving. But you are Ruka's friend so I have to let that pass. What brings you her? Business?"

"No," he answered quickly, "No. I—I—" he looked away and then back at her again. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

"Just say whatever you want to say." She laughed, "You look like a fish out of water when you do that."

A crooked smile made its way to his lips, "Well, I am not very good at this." His crimson eyes met hers, "Wanna grab a bite? Or coffee?"

Mikan's eyes widened at his invitation. She was supposed to go home now; Ruka would be waiting for her and dinner. She glanced at the grocery bags in her hands. "I don't think—"

"My treat." He grabbed her stuff and started walking, "Where's the nearest café?"

-o-

Mikan smiled at Yuriko, their waitress, as she set their orders on the table. Natsume's eyes were fixed on the busy scene outside. Peanut butter cookies and two cups of tea sat in front of them. The aroma enticing Mikan to take a bite and sip of her order at the same time. "Our order's here already. I should've called Ruka."

He turned the moment he heard Ruka's name from her lips. "Don't. Does he know you're meeting me?" She nodded. "I told him I am going home after our coffee. Why?"

"Nothing. I just don't want him here. My business is with you."

She blinked at the information he gave her, "With me? Why?"

"I have something to tell you." Mikan waited for him to continue, after a while he didn't speak. She opened her mouth but he cut in.

"Here." He placed a ring on top of the table and slid it towards her. Mikan looked at the ring with plain curiosity. She picked it up and stared at it.

"It's very pretty," She murmured. "Whose is this?"

He swallowed hard and met her gaze. "It's yours."

She gave him a look of confusion, "Mine? How can this be mine?" she inspected the inscription inside the ring, 'Forever yours, Mikan.' It was sappy and cheesy and she fought hard not to snort.

"What's funny?" He asked her.

"The engraving." She laughed, "It's foolish and cheesy and sappy." Her smile faltered, he said it was hers. Does that mean she is sappy and cheesy? Yes, her name is engraved on the ring. "why is my name—"

"I told you, it's yours." He said again. "Didn't Ruka tell you why I was there last time? Didn't he tell you anything about me?"

She racked her brains, "he said you're his friend. You're from Tokyo. He said you had been overseas. That's all he told me." her grip tightened on the ring. "Is there something else he was supposed to tell me?"

He took out an envelope from his suit's pocket and started to take them out and place them on the table. Mikan stared at the photos—they were pictures of them. Together. She didn't understand. Ruka told her that they have been together since twenty-one now why are there pictures of him (Natsume) and her in front of her? Mikan turned to look at him. He looked tired as he held his face in his hands. He looked forlorn and lost.

"As you can see, we're married."

"Present tense? We—" a sick feeling crawled in her, "we still are married? How—how can that be? Ruka—Ruka told me that we've been together since college. This can't be true."

"Why did you believe him?"

"Because I trust him. I've been in an accident and I have a case of Retrograde amnesia… he'd been telling me stories about us. About our life together."

"Well," he drawled coldly, "he lied to you."

Mikan looked t him, "Ruka doesn't lie. He can't lie."

He placed a hand on one of the pictures, a picture of them as they kissed. "We've been married for three years already."

Mikan shook her head and laughed, "That can't be real. This is some kind of sick joke. Look, cut this crap please. I don't like this."

"It's true. Every time I am away, Ruka would always be by your side. He never left you and so when the opportunity came, he took it and he took you away from me. And that opportunity was the time you had an accident. I was informed when I went home that you had an accident and left with Ruka. I searched for you afterwards."

Mikan's heart clenched. Ruka lied to her, she is married to this man. She is a married woman living with another man. Natsume had been telling her stories but she couldn't remember. When she first saw him, she didn't recognize him from any of the stories Ruka told her. He said they are married. But it didn't feel that way at all. All she felt is an aching hollow feeling inside her when she looks at him now. Could she have loved him before? Why is her heart not beating frantically against her chest then? Why couldn't she remember a bit about him? Why couldn't she?

Her eyes were still on the photos laid on the table. One was her dancing with him in her pearly white wedding dress, another with him as they stood by the altar, another one with him as they cut the cake. Photos show that everything is real, but sometimes a nagging feeling tells you that some of them are lies and that is what she is feeling right now. Though there is proof, everything felt wrong. The smile on their faces, the laughter in her eyes. Ruka lied to her about this—but she felt that what he did was alright. She didn't feel the attachment towards this man in front of her, not a pull at her heartstrings, not even butterflies in her belly—she felt nothing for him. He looked devastated and hoping as he held her clammy hand.

Mikan sighed, "I—these pictures, I know they're real. But, but I don't remember." She gave him a pleading look. "I can't remember." She withdrew her hand from him but he kept a firm grip.

"Come with me. Come back with me to Tokyo. We can continue our life again. Just like before."

She felt a cold chill down her spine when he said 'just like before.' What was that before? Why did she feel uncomfortable with what he said?

"I can't." She exclaimed, "I love Ruka and he loves me."

Natsume clenched his fist, "You're married to me. _We're_ married. You can't just turn your back and leave me."

"But I already did." She said softly, "Tell me. When did you learn of my disappearance?"

Natsume frowned at her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer me." she pressed on.

His grip loosened as he stared at her, "March 29, 2011."

She pulled out of his grip, "Ruka told me the accident happened February 15." Her eyes hardened, "Why did you learn of my accident and disappearance a month later? Weren't you supposed to call me as a dutiful husband should do? Why were you informed later? Why weren't you back here the moment I was in an accident? And why did it take you three to six months to find me? We're both in Japan now. I am only several kilometers away from Tokyo. How hard could it be to find me? You're _Hyuuga Natsume_. You have connections, you have a private investigator. Surely—if you love me, if you really are my husband and you care about me. You would've come home or you would've searched for me the moment you learned of my disappearance. The photos may be real… but I feel that our marriage—is a lie."

Natsume stared at her as she started to grab her things. She gave him one last look.

"I'm sorry. But I really have to go." She stood up from his booth and left him, Hyuuga Natsume, alone and defeated with his cold cup of tea for company.

-o-

Sakura Mikan leaned against their front door after it shut close. Finally, Natsume would leave her alone. Finally. For six months she had lived her life happily with Ruka. Whether he lied about her previous life or not, she didn't care anymore. She is happy. Happiness is all that matters for her. When she was with Natsume all she felt was pain and longing for a man who doesn't love her. With Ruka—she felt everything she wanted to feel, he gave her all, he loved her for who she is. He may have lied but it was for her. He knows that the old Mikan would not want to go back to her previous life with Natsume. He knows she would not like to get hurt anymore.

Three months ago flashes of her memories came back but she chose not to say anything to Ruka. She longed for this life, the love he offered her, the attention he gave her. Why would she throw all away for her so-called husband? She is happy. Ruka is happy. She loves him and he loves her, and that is enough.

She will never leave Ruka for Natsume. She has a man who loves her, a simple life she wanted, a new life ahead of her—why would she go back to him, when she has already a perfect life.

"Mikan?"

She looked up and saw Ruka cradling a small puppy in his arms. He almost dropped it when he saw her, his eyes were wide as if he never expected her to come home anymore.

Mikan smiled at his expression, "What's with that look on your face? We'll have Korokke for dinner, if that's alright with you." She lightly brushed her lips on his cheek. "Now put that silly dog down and help me with these bags, will you?"

Ruka dazedly put the dog down and took the bags from her. She flashed him another smile, "Natsume told me a lot of things awhile ago, Ruka." At this point he turned tense as he looked at her. "He wanted me to come with him but I said no. why would I say yes anyways? I have everything I want here. I have a perfect life—with you."

Ruka watched her step into the kitchen while arguing with the little puppy following her. A perfect life, he thought to himself. A perfect life with you.

-o-

**Author's note: **Wow that was so long!Ha! Done with my first ever Ruka x Mikan fiction. I think Ruka is really sweet for Mikan. Always there for her while Natsume is being complete arsehole (I actually like it when Natsume is like that, cold indifferent and a bastard). Sorry for the grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. I haven't got the chance to proofread this story. This plot came to my mind as I was preparing to take my siesta. I was going to type it earlier this day but I fell asleep so… yeah. Anyways, how did you like it? Thanks for reading guys!

***Korokke**- deep-fried patties with ground meat, vegetables or seafood mixed with white sauce or mashed potato. I was seriously debating whether Mikan should prepare a pork dish for Ruka or a vegetable one. But I couldn't so you decide what's in his patty.


End file.
